A dental hygienist (Cancer Education Auxiliary - CEA) has been specially trained by the Department of Pathology and, with the guidance and assistance of department personnel, has developed a concise, profusely illustrated, one-hour course on the early detection and diagnosis of oral cancer. The course is being presented by the CEA to Los Angeles County dentists and auxiliaries in their offices on an appointment only basis. Instruments for evaluating information retained and utilized and to document behavior changes in participants are being used. The goals are to sensitize practitioners to the problem of oral cancer, to motivate them to adapt routine oral cancer detection examination, to utilize appropriate diagnostic methods and to cause them to detect increased numbers of early oral cancers and premalignant disease. The pathology department will continue to operate the Oral Tumor Board at the School of Dentistry as a diagnostic and consultative service for community practitioners. The Oral Pathology Registry will continue to expand as well-documented cases suitable for teaching and research purposes are acquired. Selected cases of particular value are being published as a continuing series of clinico-pathologic conferences. Additional color video tapes on diagnostic and therapeutic procedures will be made as acceptable cases become available.